Think Fast
by crazymeltyland
Summary: Phoebe learns that pulling a Think Fast on Prue is NOT the best plan. Chaps 4 & 5 are up! Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Think Fast 1

Phoebe: 7 Piper: 9 Prue: 11  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing?" Prue asked her littlest sister "Playing by the pool," Phoebe replied, "When're they going to take the tarp off?" "Soon Pheebs, in a couple of weeks I think." Prue said "I want to play now Prue!" Phoebe whined, turning to look at Piper for support, "She won't let me play." "I know, but it isn't safe. They have to take the cover off, and the water's too cold besides." Piper responded evenly "I still don't know why you like the water." Prue said angrily "Calm down Prue, don't throw a hissy fit okay?" Phoebe mumbled "What was that?" Prue asked feigning sweetness "Nothing," Phoebe replied despondently, "I'm hungry." "I'm proud." Prue said "I mean it, my tummy is growling like a bear and it wants to be feed." As if to prove her point Phoebe's stomach grumbled audibly Piper giggled, "And what would my little teddy bear want?" "Dead deer," Phoebe said happily, "But if you don't have that I'll have some dead cats too." "EW!" Prue yelled as she backed away from her sister, "Be serious!" "A hamburger then?" Phoebe asked hopefully "Fine, we have some left over from last night, I'll get some." Piper said Piper got up and went inside the Victorian manor which the sisters shared with their Grams.  
"Phoebe, stay away from the pool edge." Prue warned  
"It's fine, don't spaz, I bet I could jump on it and it wouldn't break." Phoebe said cheekily  
"I'd rather not have you prove it, if that's okay with you." Prue said  
Phoebe sat and played with her doll some more, the silence wouldn't last though. 


	2. Think Fast 2

"Think fast!" Phoebe yelled suddenly as she threw a rubber ball at Prue  
Prue threw her drink into the air and tried to catch the onrushing ball, her try would have been successful except the drink she threw landed on her.  
"Phoebe." Prue's voice was dangerously low  
"Yes?" Phoebe asked innocently  
"You are dead."  
Phoebe ran screaming around the pool trying to get away from her soaked sister, when Prue finally caught up to her she tackled Phoebe and began to tickle her.  
"Say uncle." Prue said  
"Never!" Phoebe yelled between fits of laughter  
Prue moved up on Phoebe's chest to tickle her under the arms.  
"Say it!" Prue ordered  
"Prue stop it!" Phoebe begged  
"Do you give up?" Prue asked triumphantly  
"Prue I can't." Phoebe gasped  
"Well you'd better say it otherwise." Prue started  
"Breathe." Phoebe finished  
Prue jumped off immediately and rubbed her sister's back.  
"Oh God Phoebe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sit on you like that."  
Phoebe nodded between coughing fits as she tried to get air into her lungs.  
It was then that Piper came out.  
"Prue! What the hell did you do to her?" Piper asked as she put down the burger and ran over  
Phoebe was breathing almost normally now and grinned at Piper, "She just sat on me a little too hard when she was tickling me."  
Prue smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to."  
"God, don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought you had a heart attack or something!" Piper said in mock anger  
"Piper?" Phoebe asked  
"What Pheebs?"  
"Did you bring my hamburger?"  
Piper and Prue dissolved into giggles.  
"Yes and it's over there, by the way, how did you get so wet Prue?" Piper asked  
"Genius over here pulled a think fast while I was drinking my soda; it spilled all over me when I threw it up in the air." Prue explained  
During this time Phoebe had grabbed her hamburger and was walking over with it.  
"Quick hand me the ball!" Prue whispered  
"Why?" Piper asked, but she handed the ball over  
"Think fast!" Prue yelled  
Phoebe reached up and caught the ball with one hand and held the plate in her other, "Nice try."  
"Damn it Phoebe, why does nothing work on you?" Prue asked frustrated  
"I have quick reflexes!" Phoebe bragged  
"Sure, sure, but this is far from over Phoebe Halliwell 


	3. Think Fast 3

"It happened just the way I'm telling it Janie. She threw the ball at me and yelled think fast, I was soaked." Prue said  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Janie asked as they brought their lunch trays to the table  
"Get her back today."  
"Ohhh.I love a good feud, what're you going to do?"  
"Same thing she did, except she's gonna have a full lunch tray. Not a dinky little soda."  
"I love it, but you have to time it right, any ideas?"  
"When she's on the last step I'll toss it, with luck she'll trip and fall face first into it."  
"Sounds evil, but Prue, do you want to do that to her? She's only 7." Janie reasoned  
"But she's a devious little stinker; if worst comes to worst she'll fall in her lunch, big deal."  
"I know, but think how that would make you feel at that age."  
"It's a matter of principle, what kind of friend are you? Sticking up for the enemy?" Prue asked  
"A sensible on.I hear here coming now, you going to actually do this?"  
"Of course" Prue answered 


	4. Think Fast 4

"I can't believe you would pull that kind of stunt on Prue." Liz said  
"I know, and now she's out to get me for it." Phoebe responded with a wicked gleam in her eyes  
"I don't see why though, she tried to get you before."  
"That's the problem, tried is the key word. She didn't get me so now she has to try again."  
"I'd be on my guard if I were you."  
"I can stave off any of her attacks!" Phoebe declared, "I don't even have to be."  
"THINK FAST!" Prue yelled as she tossed a water balloon at Phoebe  
Phoebe dropped her tray and caught the balloon, but in doing so tripped over the step and fall face first into her tray, smashing the balloon in the process.  
The lunchroom erupted in laughter.  
Phoebe picked herself up, tears trickling down her face.  
Prue instantly felt guilty, but only momentarily; after all, Phoebe had done basically the same thing to her. Payback.  
Phoebe stood up and ran from the lunchroom with the laughter of her peers echoing down the hallway. 


	5. Think Fast 5

"Have you seen Phoebe?" Prue asked Piper a little after lunch  
"No, why should she show her face, you humiliated her Prue." Piper said icily  
"But she did the same thing to me!" Prue protested  
"Yes she did, but she did it in the backyard, not in front of the entire school." Piper said  
"But.but.it's payback." Prue said weakly  
"No Prue, you crossed that line, that was just cruel." Piper said. She took a deep breath, "And if I were you; which I'm not 'cause I'd never do that, but if I were you I'd go to the nurses office where Phoebe is and apologize."  
"You said you didn't know where she was."  
"You may have no compassion Prue Halliwell, but I do. I followed her and explained that you did not hate her and were just being a selfish wench."  
"You explained it like that?" Prue asked  
"No, but I could have and it would be true."  
"I get it Piper, I'm on my way."  
  
"Is my sister Phoebe here?" Prue asked the nurse  
"TELL PRUE I HATE HER!" Phoebe yelled from one of the rooms  
"She hates you, and yes she's in the that room, but as you can probably tell she's mad at you right now." The nurse said  
Prue nodded and walked into the room.  
Phoebe was curled on the bed, she was breathing in heaving sobs. The front of her shirt was covered in food and there were pieces of food in her hair.  
"Phoebe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
"I don't care! I hate you!" Phoebe yelled  
"Phoebe, breath, you're going to make yourself sick."  
As if on cue Phoebe suddenly spit up whatever she'd eaten before the mishap into a trash can near the bed.  
"Phoebe! Stop! Breath! Calm down!" Prue ordered  
Prue reached out to pull Phoebe into her arms, and to her surprise Phoebe fell into them willingly.  
"I hate you Prue." Phoebe said softly as she clung to the safety of her big sister  
"I know Phoebe, calm down okay, I'm sorry."  
Phoebe hiccoughed, "I want to go home."  
"Would you like that? We'll get you cleaned up and then we'll do something just you and me.how does that sound?" Prue asked gently  
Phoebe just nodded her head and gripped Prue tighter.  
Prue smiled a little, Phoebe had been so angry, now it looked like she just wanted to sleep.  
"Phoebe I can't carry you this way, you have to get up a little."  
Phoebe nodded again and moved so Prue could carry her. The crying had exhausted her.  
"I'm taking her home, she threw up in there." Prue said to the nurse  
The nurse noted Phoebe clinging to Prue, "I thought she hated you."  
"Do you have a baby sister?" Prue asked  
"Can't say I do."  
"It's a sister thing, kind of hard to understand if you're not in the loop I guess." Prue explained  
The nurse smiled, "I'll sign her out for you."  
"Thanks.oh, and can you tell Piper that we went home?" Prue asked  
"Is that another sister?"  
"The middle one, yeah. Thanks again."  
  
When Phoebe woke up the first thing she felt was a warm blanket over her and someone gently stroking her hair. Phoebe snuggled in deeper and wrapped her arms around Prue's waist.  
"Hey sleepy head." Prue said gently  
Phoebe looked up at her big sister, "Do we hate each other now?" Phoebe asked timidly 


End file.
